


Slow Motion

by EtainHawk



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sexy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtainHawk/pseuds/EtainHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the owner a significant business company, Shizuru has to deal with a ton of problems piling on her back. After a particularly tiring afternoon, one girl is there for her to help relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the reason I applied in this site, since FFnet wouldn't take it. Hope you like it.

Shizuru’s slender fingers drummed over her desk as her tired crimson gaze once again settled on the giant pile of paperwork on her right, preparing to go over all of it again, for what felt like the thousandth time this afternoon.

She was exhausted. The entire work day had been nothing but listening to her employees’ reports, signing papers, dealing with clients, examining diagrams and now this gigantic pain in the butt that had been sucking in her energy for over three hours. In a desperate attempt to stop the influx of people that needed to talk to her, she had announced she wouldn’t welcome any more visitors, with the exception of a few clerks, managers and her personal assistant. The stress and frustration, however, were still eminent in her wine-colored eyes.

As heir of her parents’ corporation and business, the chestnut haired woman was under this kind of pressure quite often, but for some reason all the problems that needed resolving had descended upon her head today. At times like this, she truly hated the office job, especially when it was so busy and everyone came to her to either complain or demand. 

She sighed and once again brought the title page to her face while her other hand got ready to edit any of the data on her computer. A few seconds ticked by before she released an agonized groan and threw the paper away. Resting her elbows on the desk, Shizuru buried her pretty face into her palms, trying to ease the nauseous ache inside her head.

  
“Miss Fujino? I brought us some tea?” an all too familiar husky voice made the young businesswoman straighten her back and perk up her ears, a small grateful smile tugging at her full lips.

“Natsuki…” she sighed, “You know I don’t like formalities, especially when it’s just the two of us.”

“Whatever you say, Boss.” A slim, dark-haired woman with piercingly green eyes replied from the door way, not bothering to hide the playful sarcasm in her voice. She was carrying a round tray with two teacups and a steaming porcelain kettle.  
Shizuru shook her head in amusement. The young assistant was possibly the only thing that kept her from suffering a mental breakdown today. Her mere presence soothed her nerves and the sound of her unique, low voice somewhat calmed the ache in her scalp.

“Cute.” She teased as her fingers moved the papers away to make room for the tray Natsuki was carrying.  
Natsuki rolled her eyes, but said let the word slip. She set the tea on Shizuru’s desk and lay her butt on the edge of it, crossing her long toned legs. She was wearing a business outfit, similar to Shizuru’s – a blue form-fitting skirt suit, a white shirt beneath it and a neat necktie. 

“So,” the blunette began while grabbing the hot kettle. She carefully poured some of the liquid inside, filling both cups. After urging her boss to take one of them she gestured at the mess of paperwork next to Shizuru, “Are those still giving you trouble?”

“Mhm,” Shizuru mumbled, taking sip of her cup. A pleasured sigh left her lips as soon as the drink entered her system, immediately heating up her entire body. “I think I’m currently going through the entire thing for the fourth time this afternoon. I have to make sure everything is in order.”

“I think you doubt yourself too much. Just leave it as it is, I’m sure there are no mistakes.” Natsuki suggested, concern in her voice. She brought up her palm and pressed it against the tawny-haired woman’s forehead. Her lips pouted in disapproval and two elegant brows scowled. “You’re burning up, you damn workaholic.”

“Aw, you’re so kind, worrying so much for little ol’ me.” Shizuru mused innocently, leaning into the other woman’s hand and closing her eyes.

Shizuru’s relationship with her green eyed assistant wasn’t simply of the boss-and-their-employee kind. They had known each other for quite some time before Shizuru replaced her father as head of the family company, leading the brunette to offer the younger girl a job as her assistant. Outside of the office, they had been dating for a few months already though very few of their colleagues actually knew about the romance between the two and the ones who did, kept it a secret. Whenever there were none to see them, Shizuru and Natsuki would drop their masks and act as a normal couple would. And since Natsuki usually stayed at Shizuru’s office where her own workplace was located, their interactions usually went comfortably undisturbed. And at moments like this the blunette felt like it was her duty as a good girlfriend to make sure the young business woman was not overworking herself, whether or not she was her boss.

“I’m being serious,” the younger woman grumbled, “I mean, I can’t do what you do, since I’m only qualified to sort out documents and your phone calls, but don’t you have other people who can do this even better?”

Shizuru rubbed her face against Natsuki’s warm palm, feeling herself beginning to get sleepy, before peeking through her slender fingers into worried emeralds.

“My managers and supervisors already have enough to deal with in their own hands, I wouldn’t want them to think their boss is trying to get them to do her job for her.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand when they see how close their boss is to fainting.”

“Corporate business requires sacrifices, darling.” 

“Yeah, don’t give me that crap.” The blunette deadpanned, “Too much free time is what most of them have in their hands. Seriously, Midori and her entire department were practically having a tea party in her office,” she then squinted her eyes in anger, cheeks reddening slightly, “And by the looks of it Nao is trying to flirt her way into the pants of the entire female personnel in this company... I’m almost a hundred percent sure she’s slept with at least three of them already. I think I managed to confront her and make her do some actual work while she was dragging that new clerk, umm, Yukino or something, into the women’s restroom.”

Shizuru giggled at the mere mention of their mutual friend’s name, not surprised at all by the revelation about her.

“Well, she was a renowned heartbreaker back in your High School, was she not?” she winked humorously.

“The shit she used to do with other girls in the changing room should be considered illegal,” Natsuki replied darkly, eyes glazing grimly upon recalling some particularly traumatizing events from her past.

“Hmm, in that case maybe I should use her seduction skills to weaken some of my enemies in other companies.” Shizuru joked mischievously, taking a long gulp of delicious green tea.

“Grr, you’re missing the point,” Natsuki facepalmed. She put her empty cup away and circled behind the other woman’s chair. Slender arms tightly locked themselves below Shizuru’s chest as Natsuki buried her nose in her fawn tresses, inhaling the scent of vanilla and fresh leaves. “All I’m saying is, just because you’re in charge of your dad’s business doesn’t mean you should put all the pressure on yourself. There are so many people working here who love you and would gladly help in any way they can. You’re a great leader, but you are also too selfless. It’s gonna ruin you if you keep it up.”

Shizuru sighed and snuggled back into the embrace, finally allowing herself to relax. At times she found it impossible to debate against Natsuki’s arguments and, in all honesty, the younger girl did have a point.

“Sometimes I forget how stubborn and tenacious my Natsuki can be.” she mumbled, stretching her neck to the side in order to give the blunette a peck on the cheek.

Hot breath tickled her ear when Natsuki whispered into its shell. A small grin could be felt playing on her lips.

“I know you think it’s sexy.”

“Not denying.”

“Good,” Natsuki laughed, relief in her voice. As soon as the amusement passed away, however, she became serious again, tone suggesting that she wouldn’t take a negative answer, “Promise me you’ll stop pushing yourself so hard… Even if it’s just because I asked you to. At the least it will make me worry slightly less.”

Shizuru grabbed one of the hands around her frame and lifted it to her lips. She placed a small kiss on Natsuki’s knuckles and held it close to her cheeks, marveling the texture of the pale skin.

“I promise.” She whispered softly.

“Thank you.”

With that, Natsuki withdrew her hands and placed them upon her boss’ sore shoulders. With a small pull she prompted the other woman to slouch back into her cushioned office chair.

“However, if I see Nao sweet-talking some newbie into locking themselves in the bathroom…while you’re sitting here working on this mess for the fourth time in a roll, I will get mad.” She cooed sweetly from behind, chuckling impishly when the older woman shuddered fearfully.

“I best not tempt fate in that case.” Shizuru replied and joined her girlfriend in a small fit of giggles until they both slipped into comfortable silence.

Meanwhile, Natsuki’s hands started moving at a torturously slow pace, applying pressure upon various spots on Shizuru’s neck, shoulders and upper back. The tawny haired businesswoman could only sink deeper into the chair and purr as nimble fingers glided over her sore muscles. Wherever they touched, Shizuru’s skin trembled in pleasure under her shirt. A content moan slipped past her slightly parted lips.

“Ever considered becoming a masseuse?” she asked, leaning into her right palm. To insinuate her words she arched her back a little, urging Natsuki to massage a particularly sensitive spot and moaning when the request was fulfilled.

“That good?”

“That good.”

Natsuki pulled her hands higher and rubbed small circles against the other woman’s temples, easing some of the tension there. 

“Well, I doubt you’d like the thought of me massaging some random strangers.” She teased.

Shizuru’s crimson eyes snapped open, a shudder passing through her body at the mental image.

“On second thought…” she trailed off, trying to not get jealous over something her assistant had merely joked about.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, feeling like it would be cruel to fill the director’s head with such unpleasant imagery. After putting on an undecipherable expression, her fingers dipped elusively lower and began to fondle the area below Shizuru’s neck, digits venturing under the hem of her shirt every now and then. It went unnoticed by the brunette who was all but purring softly under Natsuki’s tender care. Encouraged, the blunette inched her body closer and cushioned Shizuru’s head with her chest, a sly smirk gracing her features when the older woman snuggled innocently between her breasts.

“Anyways… What do you think about a nice long bath after work?” she inquired seductively, effectively distracting Shizuru while sneaky hands began loosening the necktie around her slender neck.

Shizuru actually moaned quietly at the thought of spending some quality time with Natsuki in the hot water, doing this and that. Suddenly, the idea of bailing out from her workplace and giving the finger to all that damn paperwork seemed incredibly appealing.

“Can’t wait.” She replied, biting her bottom lip.

It was exactly the response Natsuki had wanted to hear. Shamelessly accenting the movements of her hands, she lowered her head until her lips were lingering an inch away from Shizuru’s left ear and blew a puff of moist air into its shell, absolutely loving the way the other body shuddered at the action.

“Then how about we spend our time until then doing something more… enjoyable?”

The setting sun shone in a brilliant shade of orange, casting romantic shadows over the inside of the office. The air had suddenly gotten hot and heavy, making both women squirm. 

Roses are red, violets are blue or, to put it in simple terms, Natsuki had gotten uncharacteristically horny and felt very adventurous.

And just like that, Shizuru felt a wave of heat wash over her reddening face, something completely rare for a woman with so few inhibitions when it came to flirting and sex talk.

“N-Natsuki,” she mumbled, stuttering a little when a hand dipped under her shirt and traced the outlines of her laced bra. The blunette’s fingers felt so nice against her heated skin, she had to suppress a whimper. The blood was quickly leaving her limbs and rushing into her head and private regions. “As much as I… appreciate the offer, we’re still at work.”

“So?” the dark haired woman spoke nonchalantly, fiddling with the remaining buttons on Shizuru’s shirt, “If you recall correctly, there was that one time at Mai’s birthday, in the bathro--”

“But,” the brunette protested, trying to keep Natsuki’s persistent hands away (though not really putting any real effort into it), “Everyone else who had come was drunk! And you were wearing your biker suit! Do you have any idea what skintight leather catsuits do to me?!”

“Maybe I do,” Natsuki grinned, finally overpowering her boss’ resistance and exposing her bra covered chest to her green eyes. A tongue darted out to lick her pink lips, “And I’ve also come to know how to push your buttons the way I want.”

“When did you become such a sexually demanding woman, Natsuki?” Shizuru faked a shocked expression. Her arms slacked in defeat as she rested them on her sides. 

Natsuki used her opening in the other woman’s defenses and swiftly climbed on her knees, straddling her lap. Shizuru had to urge to laugh at her childlike enthusiasm. 

“I might have picked it up from the months spent with you.”

Shizuru smirked.

“Even I am not kinky enough to want to play around while at work. You on the other ha-aaaahhh!”

A hushed moan slipped past her lips when Natsuki suddenly leaned in and captured them in a heated kiss. The blunette wrapped her arms around her neck and tightened their hold, rewarding Shizuru with the delightful sensation of having their warm bodies pressed against each other. Somehow, the buttons of her own shirt were already undone, allowing for some generous skin-to-skin contact.

Their tongues massaged each other vigorously, both women desperate to have as much of their lover as possible. And the fact that Natsuki was a fantastic kisser helped very little with the way the situation was quickly spiraling out of control.

Shizuru’s heartbeat was racing. She adored kissing and touching Natsuki, but the thrill of knowing that she was doing it in public, where there was always the chance of her employees catching them in the act, aroused her to no end. The feelings combined in such a bizarre yet amazing mix.

Nervous and incredibly paranoiac?

Very much so.

Tingling with excitement to the point where she felt like bending Natsuki over and taking her against her own workplace?

Absolutely.

Another soft groan slipped out her throat when her assistant detached from her mouth with a loud pop and attacked her sensitive neck. First, she grazed the flushed skin with her teeth and the tip of her tongue, working her girlfriend up as much as possible. Then, her lips parted and greedily nipped and sucked against Shizuru’s pulse point, practically setting the delicate flesh on fire. At the same time, her lower body moved backwards a little and swayed over Shizuru’s knees, right before she thrust her hips hard, grinding herself against the brunette’s crotch. Her office skirt had ridden up all the way to her upper thighs, allowing Shizuru to feel the intense warmth and moisture emanating from her private parts.

“God, Natsuki…” the young businesswoman chanted. Unable to contain her own lust anymore, her palms impulsively found their way upon the blunette’s rear and cupped it. Desperately, she squeezed, fingers digging into Natsuki’s ass, urging the sexy sway of her hips. 

The positive response to her actions made Natsuki even bolder. Not bothering to stop the rocking motions of her body, she began sliding her lips and tongue down Shizuru’s neck and torso. A wet, shiny trail remained where the pink muscle touched. It was not long before it reached the valley between the other woman’s breasts. She stopped her actions for second, admiring their shape and the way they heaved in sync with Shizuru’s short, ragged breaths. It was a sight to behold, for a lack of better words.

“Mind if I have some fun with them?” she whispered sensually. Without waiting for an answer, her palms eagerly slipped under the tawny haired woman’s bra and cupped the two velvety soft mounds, marveling the way they fit so perfectly under her fingers. Shizuru had always been well-endowed in her chest area (and not only), more so than Natsuki who loved fondling them.

Instead of replying, Shizuru threw her head back against her seat and whined as the blunette rubbed breasts and used her fingertips to pinch the small erect buds which crowned them. But it became even better when that talented tongue joined its owner’s fingers, nipping and licking whatever bare flesh she could find. It was enough to have her boss writhing, melting inside her seat. Natsuki’s hands truly worked wonders.

The blunette chuckled at the sight and the wonderful sexy sounds the other woman was making. Maybe it was time for something more…adventurous? 

Leaving Shizuru’s breasts alone she descended further downwards, tickling her smooth toned stomach with her tongue every now and then, inducing the sweetest giggles. She paused to lick playfully at the brunette’s bellybutton before coming face-to-face with her clothed center. Wasting no time, her hands shot forward to unzip Shizuru’s skirt.

“Natsuki,” the businesswoman hissed, but whether it was from pleasure or modesty remained unclear, “We need to stop now, before it goes too far…”

She tried to take hold of the blunette’s wrists but Natsuki had no trouble slapping her already exhausted hands away and resuming her task. Her forest green eyes shined devilishly with a defiant spark playing inside their depths.

“Your body disagrees.” She spoke with her characteristically husky voice. With a forceless push, she helped Shizuru lift her butt in the air and slid down the skirt until its waistband was dangling from the brunette’s left ankle. “And you are not really putting up that much of a fight.” With that said she settled her palms on her boss’ shapely thighs, rubbing calming circles upon the bare skin.

Unable to resist the offer and deciding she couldn’t contain her want anymore, Shizuru spread her legs apart to give the other girl better access. Natsuki had been right, she didn’t have it in her to fight against her own desires, especially when the blunette was so willing to make her feel good.

Natsuki climbed off her lap and slid her body downwards, dropping on her knees, torso between Shizuru’s legs. Her gaze tore away from the mirroring bright red crimsons and stared at her crotch, where the source Shizuru’s sexual frustrations rested. Her eyes widened a fraction and an amused smirk adorned her beautiful face.

“You’re wearing panties today?” she remarked as she stared at the throbbing bulge between Shizuru’s legs, covered only by a layer of see-through wine colored lingerie. Beneath the cloth, her painfully pulsating member was dripping, staining the pair of underwear.

Shizuru flushed. Tiny droplets of sweat were dribbling down her forehead, tracing her furrowed brows. She was incredibly embarrassed, a rare feeling considering the dynamic of their relationship.

“I wasn’t expecting this. Workday afternoons usually do not include sex.” She whisper-argued. Despite the fondness of sexy lingerie Shizuru shared with her girlfriend, she rarely wore regular laced panties due to her extra part – it made her feel itchy and it was most definitely too tight most of the times, especially when she couldn’t keep her hormones in check. Hence why she usually stuck with a pair of boy shorts which, fortunately, her lover found quite hot. Today, however, appeared to be a terrible time for her to have chosen the former. Her thickness was practically stretching the form-fitting cotton piece to its limits… no thanks to Natsuki.

“Well, that is a shame, they are now ruined.” Natsuki cooed with a sorrowful expression though her voice was anything but apologetic or saddened. The Cheshire cat grin was of no help either.

Her remorselessness was only further emphasized by the following motions of her right hand. Unceremoniously, it cupped Shizuru’s crotch and took a firm grasp of the hard shaft in her panties. The brunette arched her back and let out a high-pitched gasp.

Her legs automatically wrapped around Natsuki’s slim waist and pulled her closer, desperate for more. 

It definitely stroked the dark haired woman’s ego, that she could cause such impulsive reactions from her boss. And as much as the thought of teasing Shizuru some more before getting started, appealed to her, she had to remind herself that the office wasn’t the most appropriate place for foreplay.

So instead, she winked and slowly began stroking Shizuru with measured, gentle motions. 

“Natsuki…” the brunette sighed, trying to match the blunette’s hand with subtle thrusts of her pelvis, seeking as much friction as possible. 

In a few moments Natsuki lowered her head, resting her chin millimeters away from Shizuru’s fleshy arousal. She took a long sniff, and although her cheeks were bright red from the unusual action she met the other woman’s surprised gaze with confidence.

“You smell really nice.” She admitted shyly, answering the unspoken question. 

She had been involved in other relationships in the past, before meeting Shizuru. But none of them had been able to truly open up Natsuki to what being in a relationship is actually about. With Shizuru, sex wasn’t simply a means to feel good. Pleasuring your partner and receiving pleasure in return had become more of a sensory experience. She could genuinely appreciate the feel, the sound, the smell, the touch of all that was Shizuru. 

Taking care of the young brunette in such a way, expressing her physical and emotional want, felt so much more natural and intimate…

Even when the location of choice was their work office. Not quite the most romantic of places.

The young CEO responded with a blush of her own, unable to find the right words to vocalize what she felt. Maybe it should’ve felt awkward – Natsuki was between her legs about to do God knows what, yet being all adorable saying these sweet amusing things- but it didn’t. In fact, it induced this tingling but also enjoyable sensation inside her stomach. She wondered what to make of it.

The ponderings about their bond were cast aside for now, when Natsuki pressed her lips against upper, thicker part of Shizuru’s erect member. She parted them slightly and began licking the hard shaft through the thin cotton fabric. A sweet series of beautiful sounds filled her ears as she did so.

“Ahh, mmmnn… oooh!” Shizuru’s quiet pants caressed her ears, drowning her.

She wanted to hear more.

Natsuki’s tongue gave the twitching bulge a final lick and then traced the outlines of Shizuru’s panties with her teeth until they reached the waistband. Eagerly, she bit onto the material and lazily began pulling the material off her legs, lifting her butt in the air, eyeing the woman with a seductive gaze all while doing it. And judging by the trembling of the brunette’s limbs she was doing a darn good job being sexy for her.

After what seemed like forever to the tawny haired woman, Natsuki took the piece of cloth all the way down to her ankles and left it hanging there with her skirt. Sucking the liquid which had dripped upon her fingers and swallowing every tiny drop, Natsuki could not help but lick her lips hungrily when her emeralds focused on Shizuru’s now exposed midsection.

Like the rest of its owner, Shizuru’s member was just as perfect. Down there, the brunette was naturally hairless and squeaky clean – one could tell she took great care of her extra part. The skin was flawless, with neither dimples nor other deformities of the flesh that could in any way annoy one’s sight. It was not too big, and yet it impressed with its girth and shape. The lengthy shaft of her arousal was shiny under the light with its own fluids and looked incredibly soft to the touch. Above, the adorable pink head throbbed desperately, small white drops of pre-cum from the tip smearing upon the brunette’s tummy. Natsuki’s eyes followed the member’s extent from base to head appreciatively, admiring how in spite of possessing what was ultimately a male organ, Shizuru was still all woman… all hers.

Wasting no time, Natsuki took hold of the rock hard appendage and felt it up with her fingers. Smooth, tender and moist, twitching violently under her touch… How could she deny it the attention it deserved? 

She leaned in and dragged her pink tongue along its entire length, earning moan after moan. She marveled how surprisingly pleasant Shizuru tasted. It had slight salty flavor with a just the tiniest tint of sweetness, enough to make her want to taste more.

So she did. 

Shizuru could only throw her head back and try to not let herself be heard by the entire staff of the company, sinking teeth into her knuckles in an attempt to muffle the ungodly noises trying to erupt from her throat. 

Natsuki slid her mouth along her lover’s throbbing arousal with curt, rhythmic motions of her head. Not a single small patch of skin remained untouched, unattended. She spread Shizuru’s juices all over the shaft with her mouth, making sure to nib and lick more thoroughly whenever she found a particularly sensitive place.

After a few moments of pleasuring Shizuru that way, Natsuki pointed the slick member towards her mouth and began suckling on its tip, nurturing the delicate tissue lovingly. Her lustful emerald eyes gazed up at Shizuru’s flushed, trembling face. 

Convinced that the brunette was staring back with just as much lust deep down on those crimson pools, she managed a daring smirk.

“How badly do you want me?” she asked innocently, a word that in no way could be paired with what her mouth was doing at the same time. The pink muscle danced playfully against Shizuru’s sex, promising more, greater pleasures.

“Very badly.” The young businesswoman stammered, trying to thrust her hips against upwards, desperately seeking the warmth of the other’s mouth.

“And how much exact--” 

“Natsuki,” Shizuru gasped sharply, crimsons narrowing. The blunette was being completely unfair. If they were about to do this in her office, teasing and foreplay was the last thing they should be doing. “May I remind you that your head is between your boss’ legs? And right now she is considering cutting your pay grade unless her employee finishes what she so insistently started.”

In other circumstances the blunette might have gotten scared by her girlfriend’s fuming face, but a sexually frustrated Shizuru was just too adorable and sexy for her to even bat an eye.

“That bad, huh?”

“Natsuki!”

“No worries, Boss.” Said woman responded with a wink, lips parting wide to fit in Shizuru’s girth. “I’ll take care of everything.”

Merely a second later her mouth was wrapped around the upper two inches of Shizuru’s member.

“Natsuki!” the brunette moaned again, this time with her eyes closed tight shut and an uncontrollable buck of her hips. 

Natsuki chuckled, at least as much as her mouth allowed her to, when the action caused Shizuru to wiggle a little, tickling the roof of her throat. Wanting to be a generous girlfriend, she slowly forced her head downwards, trying to take in as much of Shizuru as she could fit. Once she reached a point of feeling like she was going to choke if she slid her lips any further, she began bobbing her head up and down repeatedly, setting up a nice swift rhythm for the other woman to adjust to.

Shizuru was in ecstasy. Oral sex was not uncommon between the two of them, but receiving it at a public place was probably the biggest turn on ever. With slight hesitation, Shizuru’s hands entangled into Natsuki’s lush blue-tinted locks and gently began pushing down every now and then, hoping the blunette wouldn’t find the urgent acts unpleasant.

On the contrary, the desperate way Shizuru clutched at her hair was probably what aroused Natsuki the most. One of her hands left her boss’ rock hard pleasure and ventured downwards, slipping under the hem of her panties and touching the sensitive dampness between her legs. She could tell she was close. With that in mind, she gave her womanhood a couple of soft strokes right before plunging two fingers inside. She slid them in and out methodically, in sync with the motions of her mouth. 

Losing some of her reservations, Shizuru tightened her grip on her lover’s dark bands and pushed her hips more confidently, feeling herself hit the back of Natsuki’s throat with every thrust. The roughness only fueled the blunette’s excitement and made her lips and fingers move even faster, suppressing her own gag reflexes in the process.

Their quiet humble moans were echoing inside the room, both women lost in the realms of thrill and pleasure, so close to reaching a desired climax. It was messy, it was wet and it was completely impulsive.

They were close… So very close…

_Creak._

Shizuru straightened her back with the speed of feline. Natsuki detached from her member with a loud pop.

  
The pair cast their horrified gazes towards the entrance of the office. There was no one by the door, but the sound of another one closing could be heard behind it. Shizuru understood instantly.

  
There was a small waiting room assigned for clients outside the main office. Going through it was needed before gaining access to the CEO’s usually secluded workplace. The situation was still salvageable. Whoever had decided to bother them wouldn’t get the chance to witness this.

Both women stared at each other in panic, silently communicating for the briefest of moments. Seemingly coming to a mutual decision, they sprung to action. Shizuru removed her legs from the other woman’s shoulders and pushed herself away. Natsuki, in turn, lowered her body as much possible before hiding under the desk, tugging her knees close to her body. The young businesswoman then hastily closed in her office chair and ‘sealed off’ the blunette with her bare legs. The desk was faced against her so she was the only one who could see what was going on under it. Her fingers reached for the skirt in her feet but sadly had no such opportunity.

The door opened.

Shizuru squealed. People usually knocked and waited for approval before entering. Such behavior could only mean one thing.

“What’s up, Boss?” a voice laced with boredom came to Shizuru’s hearing. 

A young slender woman with fiery shoulder-length red hair and energetic lime eyes stepped in. Her right arm was tucking a thick folder underneath her armpit while her free hand was busy tinkering with what appeared to be a smartphone. Her gaze turned away from the screen and lazily found Shizuru’s shocked one.-

“I brough—WHAT THE HELL?!” Nao Yuuki screeched as she brought the hand holding the phone to cover her eyes and clumsily looked away, her nose just barely scraping against the door’s metal frame.

Shizuru’s shocked expression turned into one of confusion at her assistant’s best friend’s actions. Then it dawned to her. The skirt had been the least of her problems, she should have buttoned up her shirt first. Looking down, she noticed that most of her

cleavage was generously open to the view. With a loud scream of her own, she grabbed its edges and tried to cover herself, fingers fidgeting wildly as they stumbled with the buttons.

“Nao!” she hissed in anger, glaring daggers at the unwelcome newcomer. Her face was flushed beyond belief. “How many times have I told you to knock before coming in?”

The younger woman finally dared to look and let out an agonized whimper when her gaze lingered onto Shizuru. She had somewhat managed to buckle most of the buttons in record time. However, Nao was still treated to the sight of the smooth skin above her breasts. It’s not like she minded, but knowing she had just seen her best friend’s lover (not to mention her own employer) pretty much bare-chested made her feel all kinds of wrong.

“What the fuck was that?” she yelled hysterically, waving her arms around, somehow retaining a tight grip of both the folder and her phone. “Ummm, I mean… no offence. You’re really hot and all, but that was really gross—Wait! No! I m-mean, it was hot and un-unexpected but… Why the hell were you naked?!” 

“I wasn’t naked!” Shizuru tried to defend herself, blushing bright red. Great, not only had Natsuki been such a tease mere moments ago, but now she had also embarrassed herself in front of Nao Yuuki of all damn people. Her brows furrowed in frustration as she struggled to give the redhead an answer. “It was r-really hot and I wanted some fresh air.” She stammered lamely, praying to all that was holy that Nao would buy it.

The other woman gave her the most sincere _what-the-fuck_ stare Shizuru had ever seen. Her jaw looked as though it was about to detach itself from her face.

“Hot?” She mouthed as if the word was foreign. It took a few moments, but she eventually relaxed and nodded in understanding. Thankfully, Nao had always been quick to shrug off the blatantly sexual and perverted, seeing as it was already present all the time in her own life. “Since when do you strip whenever you’re hot? I know Kuga’s got some weird kinks, but I thought you were a purist.”

Somewhere beneath Shizuru’s desk a low growl could be heard. Noticing the way Nao’s ears perked up curiously, the young businesswoman was quick to distract her attention.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded, bringing back the authority in her voice, even though some of it was still crumbled. At the same time, she used her foot to give the woman hidden beneath her a warning poke. She needed her to be quiet.

The brunette rolled her eyes and crossed her hands, pretending nothing had happened. It was more than a bit hard considering she was sitting there bare-bottomed. Thankfully, the desk was fairly tall so Nao wouldn’t notice anything as long as she kept her distance.

The redhead took a step backwards and brought up her hands in surrender, clearly frightened by the coldness in Shizuru’s voice. 

“Chill, Boss. I’m just messing around,” she chuckled nervously.

“Good.” Shizuru said more to herself out of relief than anything. She cleared her throat, “Right, I trust you will be keeping this entire situation to yourself?”

The red haired woman threw her a cheeky smirk.

“Will I get a raise?” she teased and immediately shrunk back when Shizuru glowered, “Yeah, sure. No problem. My lips are sealed.”

“Thank you.” Shizuru murmured earnestly, shifting in her seat. She knew Nao and did consider her a friend. She was childish and cocky, but she wasn’t a bad person. She wouldn’t humiliate Shizuru in front of other people even if she was sure the other woman wouldn’t find out. Annoying in-jokes and longtime teasing, however, were always a possibility, “So, now that that’s settled, what did you need me for? Surely, you haven’t decided to break the mold and bring me a report today, hmm?”

Nao pouted, not bothering to hide the fact that she enjoyed joking around with the older woman and didn’t  take the jab to heart. She hid her phone in her pocket and walked forwards, failing to notice how Shizuru tensed and pressed her stomach even harder against the edge of her desk. She threw the folder in front of Shizuru and leaned against the other side, facing her boss only halfway. Shizuru’s eyes quickly glanced over the folder’s contents. It was, indeed, a financial report.

“Well, the Pup really wasn’t in the mood an hour ago so she gave poor old me this big speech about my responsibilities as an employee…” Nao began slyly, staring into the distance as if she was telling a story. Shizuru rolled her eyes impatiently as she braced herself for what was inevitably going to be one of Nao’s romanticized, over-the-top explanations of why she was slacking off while at work in which she was always just an innocent woman trying to do her job properly while the evil forces of poorly-explained circumstances prevented her from doing so. 

Natsuki had once told her that Nao did drama back in High school and dreamed to become an actress. That explained the random outbursts of fancy gibberish. The tawny haired woman had really gotten used to it by now. Nao was a silly individual.

  
“Nao,” Shizuru attempted to stop her after standing through a particularly vivid reimagining of the encounter between Natsuki and Nao earlier, in which the blunette was apparently an evil witch or something. Maybe she would have found it amusing if she wasn’t half-naked with another woman hiding between her legs. “I think yo--”

  
The words got stuck in her throat. Something soft and wet had touched the area above her knee. All of the sudden she wasn’t listening to Nao at all, letting the redhead continue her rant undisturbed. Her attention was focused solely on what she was convinced was a tongue creeping up the skin of her thighs.

  
Her eyes widened in horror and her entire body went rigid. Was Natsuki seriously that turned on?

She took Nao’s vocal daydreaming as an opportunity to steal a very quick peak of what was going under her desk. She pulled back her torso just a tad bit and glanced downwards without moving her head.

Just as she had feared, Natsuki was there, lips mere inches from the tip of her still slightly erect member, and the embodiment of lust mirrored on her beautiful face. Noticing how Shizuru had shifted, she returned the stare and smiled deviously, a carnal promise lingering within her green eyes. She brought a finger upon her lips.

“Shhh,” she hushed, loud enough for only Shizuru to hear.

The older woman looked away and pretended to listen to Nao, but her heart was hammering.

  
‘She wouldn’t do that.’ she thought frantically, ‘She wouldn’t--’

“Oh…” Shizuru mouthed and her abdominals crunched painfully tight when her sex was once again gingerly enveloped by the welcoming warmth of Natsuki’s mouth, becoming hard in an instant.

Suppressing the series of gasps and moans which threatened to erupt from her throat, Shizuru’s fingers gripped the edge of her desk, knuckles going white with the pressure. She tried not to salivate as the blunette worked her magic upon her firmness. Her teeth bit onto her bottom lip in the struggle. She had to do anything to avoid Nao realizing what was going on mere meters away. It was so difficult though. Natsuki’s mouth felt amazing clamped around her member, sliding up and down, knowing exactly how to make its owner writhe in her seat.

Shizuru’s eyes narrowed. If her girlfriend was going to play this game with her then why shouldn’t Shizuru make things hard for her as well? No pun intended.

‘You’ll pay for making me do this, Natsuki. I can be just as demanding as you’ve been today.’ 

Wary of the continuously blabbering Nao’s movements, the young businesswoman sneaked her right hand beneath her desk. Her slender fingers found Natsuki’s luscious locks and buried in her silky strands.  Wanting to get back at her kinky assistant, Shizuru gripped her hair roughly and pushed her head down. A muffled moan could be heard, causing Shizuru to pretend clearing her throat to silence it. Thankfully, Nao noticed nothing. Feeling bolder, the red eyed woman began moving her wrist, setting up her own rhythm for Natsuki to follow. Which she did… rather obediently.

It was an interesting power dynamic. Natsuki had been very persistent earlier so now Shizuru took everything the blunette was willing to give. Luckily, Natsuki had always been fond of rougher play, especially when it brought her lover so much pleasure.

“…and that’s why I took care of that report for you. No thanks to your Mutt—Hey! Were you even listening?” Nao had just finished her rant and found her boss staring at her desk with an undecipherable expression. She almost took a step back out of fear when a pair of blazing crimsons landed on her, drawn by her voice. Her boss’ free hand was clutching at her desk so firmly it looked as if it was about to crack and the pressure her teeth forced on her bottom lip looked strong enough to draw blood. Shizuru looked as though she was about to have a seizure, “Uhhh, Boss? You okay?”

The other woman snapped out of her ‘weird and creepy stare’ state and for a moment appeared to be a bit confused.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“Er, I asked if you’re okay. You looked like you were about to pull out a gun on me or something.” Nao answered, chuckling nervously at the end of her sentence.

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak, but for the briefest of moments her eyes closed and her features contorted into what Nao was surely mistaking for an expression of pleasure. That would be preposterous. When she opened them again she had her ruthless look again.

Natsuki had just begun using her teeth, gently biting every now and then, while one of her hands was below Shizuru’s member, massaging the two soft orbs rather roughly to match the harshness of her girlfriend’s hand. The tawny-haired woman could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax with each dip of the other’s head.

“I’m fine, just tired… Now, if you don’t mind,” she spoke, gesturing towards the door Nao had come from, “I have some important work to get back to.”

The redhead squinted her eyes suspiciously. Shizuru hadn’t really been doing anything besides chilling out naked before Nao paid her a visit.

“You sure? You don’t really look so well,” she asked, not quite convinced. Immediately after, the good ol’ Cheshire Cat grin bloomed over her lips, “Want me to get Kuga to give you a backrub?” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Her CEO, however, didn’t appear to be in the mood.

“Nao,” her voice sounded too formal, almost threatening, “I appreciate your good work, but I think it’s time for you to go.”

“But why?” the red-haired girl whined. Shizuru was usually the only one in this entire company that humored her.

Just then she witnessed her boss’ eyes rolling back to her head. Natsuki’s hand had just roamed even further downwards to play with Shizuru’s rear entrance.

“Nao,” the poor woman gasped, tone absolutely menacing, “Leave. NOW.”

“But…”

“NOW!” Shizuru screeched, losing every ounce of control she had up to this moment.

Startled, Nao hastily lifted herself off the edge of the desk and hurried to leave. Just as she had her palm onto the doorknob she turned around in uncertainty.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get someone, even if it’s not the Pup--”

Shizuru screamed in frustration. The free hand which, Nao noted, hadn’t mysteriously disappeared in her lap, grabbed a nearby stapler and threw it at the redhead. Expertly, Nao dodged the object and silently left the room. 

‘Maybe I’m running out of good excuses’ she thought as her feet quickstepped across the waiting room, still fearful that the tawny-haired woman might chase her down, throwing more random office equipment at her, ‘That or she seriously needs to get laid today.’

Back inside the CEO’s office Shizuru was, for a lack of better words, being finished. As soon as Nao left her eyesight, she wildly threw her body back against the chair. Her toned legs wrapped around the blunette’s shoulders and pulled her closer. Her free hand now joined the one in Natsuki’s hair. Securing a firm grip of those dark strands, Shizuru began thrusting her hips upwards as the other woman took her hard shaft as deep in her mouth as her throat allowed. Underneath both of them, Natsuki’s left hand disappeared between her dripping folds, moving methodically with the fast motions of her head. Her eyes were intensely focused on Shizuru’s face, relishing the beautiful expressions it could make in a state of such ecstasy. By the way the older woman twitched inside her mouth, Natsuki could tell all she needed to do was…

“My God,” Shizuru whimpered, wide eyes gazing unseeingly, when her assistant pressed against the incredibly susceptible spot between her butt and the two soft fleshy marbles under her slick shaft.

That did it.

Very slowly at first, but gradually increasing in its intensity, Shizuru felt the orgasm ripping through her entire form. Her body shook violently, tremors of immense pleasure rocking her upper half. Her toes curled back and she let out a soft mewl, trying not to strangle the other woman with her trembling legs.

The strong reaction was enough to bring Natsuki to the edge as well. She lovingly held the tip of Shizuru’s climaxing member against her lips, planting gentle kisses repeatedly as scorchingly hot, white liquid splashed over her cheeks and neck in thick, messy spurts. With the smell and taste of her lover’s essence overriding her senses, Natsuki gave her clit a final stroke with her digits before the feeling of absolute fulfillment overtook her. Her husky groans joined Shizuru’s in a combined sexual symphony.

After what felt like forever the young businesswoman climbed down from her high, breathless and gasping like a fish on land. Her muscles relaxed and her grip on the other woman’s head loosened. Her hands fell limp against her sides as she leaned back with her eyes closed, releasing subtle whimpers whenever she felt the blunette’s tongue licking away the last drops of creamy seed from her member.

“What… was that?” Shizuru uttered slowly, body vibrating in satisfaction as warm fingers traced the smooth muscles of her toned tummy.

“That was me being awesome. I recon you looked like you were about to pass out of exhaustion thirty minutes ago.”

  
Shizuru peeked with half-lidded eyes just in time to observe the very naked Natsuki with only an unbuttoned shirt on, straightening up and straddling her lap. One of her brows was coyly raised high up in the air. She looked rather pleased with herself. 

“Almost giving your best friend a peek into our less-than-subtle sex life is not quite the most relaxing thing you could’ve done to deal with it.” Shizuru fully opened her eyes and her brows furrowed sternly, trying to not get distracted by the way the other woman’s pink tongue peeked out to taste Shizuru’s own fluids. Needless to say her cheeks were set ablaze moments after. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me you couldn’t actually hear your heart drumming in your ears from all the excitement when I was…” here the green eyed girl let the pink get to her skin too, “…doing it while Nao was here…”

“That was the most adventurous thing I’ve experienced in my entire life. Of course, I was excited… And on the verge of getting a heart attack at the same time. What if she found out?” Despite the scolding tone of her voice and her slightly angry expression, Shizuru brought up her hand and traced her thumb across Natsuki’s chin to clean up the aftermath of her orgasm like a mother would to a child who had just made a mess of herself eating sweets.

“Well, she didn’t.” Natsuki replied cheekily, “And if she did, I’d beat her ass up if she even thought about bringing it to public knowledge.”

“You are shameless today,” Shizuru sighed, but did not dare admit that her inner pervert was actually quite happy with what had happened mere minutes ago.

“I thought you liked it when I’m more assertive than usual.” Natsuki grinned. As soon as Shizuru’s thumb made a move to leave her now clean yet still moist cheeks, she snapped her jaws lightly and trapped it between her lips. Her emeralds bore into the other woman’s rubies as she sensually began sucking on Shizuru’s finger, making sure to lick it clean. 

“Natsuki,” Shizuru’s eyes darkened at the sight. Her free hand rested on the younger woman’s hip, giving it a warning squeeze. “I think it’s time for us to get dressed.”

“Or what?” Natsuki was practically eye-fucking her and the uncharacteristically cocky voice was enough to rile up her boss into a state of arousal just as quickly as before.

“Or… I’m afraid I won’t be able to be patient and take this back to our bed where I can give you the proper treatment for misbehaving the way you did.” She promised darkly as her hand slipped lower, caressing the other woman’s shapely behind.

“And what if I don’t want you to be patient?” Natsuki whispered, swift fingers moving to unbutton Shizuru’s shirt once again. A cute gasp left her throat when she felt a familiar thickness rise up and poke her ass – Shizuru had always made her raise a brow in wonder at just how much sexual stamina she possessed, always able take on more of what Natsuki was willing to give her.

“In that case I will have to settle with doing you here.” Shizuru purred bluntly. Both of them shared a shiver at the thought.

“Good.” Natsuki stated when the buttons of the other woman’s business attire were finally dealt with. She then slightly lifted herself off her boss and leaned on the desk with her elbows. With a wave of the hand she shoved away most of the office appliances she thought would hinder with what was about to happen from its surface. Afterwards, she seated herself on the edge. “Come here.”

Two hands, impatient for more contact, grabbed Shizuru by her collar and pulled her up on top of Natsuki, between her toned legs. The older woman let out a hiss when the base of her thick shaft glided against Natsuki’s lower lips, spreading the love juices over her abdomen. She was dripping and ready for her. Teasing and playing hard to get, while incredibly appealing after what Natsuki had done to her, was not an option. She wanted to take her lover in the fullest sense of the phrase… and she wanted it badly.

All coherent thought was momentarily lost when a pair of hungry lips claimed her own, a playful tongue demanding entrance. Shizuru granted its wish and soon their mouths were latched into a tight lip-lock, fighting for dominance.

“Wait,” Shizuru breathed, somehow managing to tear away from the other woman’s mouth. She struggled to free her waist from Natsuki’s legs. “Let me lock the door.”

“Leave it,” the younger girl growled and wrapped her arms around Shizuru’s neck to keep her from moving. As a result her supple breasts pressed sensually against Shizuru’s larger ones.

“I don’t want you hiding under my desk again if someone comes in,“ the businesswoman reasoned but made no further attempt to move. On the contrary she buried her face in Natsuki’s neck to give it a rough love bite, “What if we’re not fast enough?”

“What can I say,” Natsuki smirked. Her right hand ventured between their bodies and took a firm grim of Shizuru’s member. She guided the tip towards her opening and teased the older woman, sliding it along her vulva but not fully letting her penetrate. It was not long before she had her thrusting inside her closed palm, urgent for friction. “I’m in the mood for a challenge.”

When had the cobalt haired girl lost the cute prudishness she exhibited when they had first met? Maybe Shizuru was a bad influence after all… Although she really did not have a problem with it. Quite the opposite –Natsuki’s enthusiasm and cockiness made her all the more desirable.

“As you wish, darling,” Shizuru whispered, chest vibrating. She leaned in and sensually licked the pink skin under Natsuki’s ear, “But just so we’re even… I will not be gentle with you.”

The response to her promise was the younger woman’s nails slipping under her shirt and dragging along the length of her back until they were dug into Shizuru’s delicate behind, giving it a merciless pinch.

“Neither will I.” the blunette hissed when her boss groaned in painful pleasure. 

And with those words she pushed Shizuru’s sex deep inside her, accepting its entirety all the way to the base of the thick shaft. Her inner walls clamped greedily around the welcomed girth, squeezing hard enough to make Shizuru whimper in the younger girl’s neck. Natsuki was so tight – it felt like the sheer pressure could bring Shizuru on the edge without her even moving a muscle. But at the same time her love spot felt so velvety smooth and tender around her member, a sensation Shizuru wanted to surrender her soul to.

So when Natsuki crashed her lips upon hers in a bruising, raw kiss that included biting, licking and loud snarls, Shizuru relaxed her whole weight upon the other girl beneath and shut down all rational thought, letting only her most basic instincts control the lower part of her body. Her hips seemingly moved on their own as she began thrusting mercilessly deep within Natsuki’s dripping tightness. This was welcomed with curt yet matching spurts from the bottoming woman’s center. Their hips met each other in wet, sloppy smacks, becoming faster and faster by the second. Natsuki’s legs came on top of her lover’s back and wrapped around her waist. Her bare feet pressed against Shizuru’s ass, urging her to push harder, rougher (whatever had happened to her shoes was a mystery).

The adrenaline induced by the awareness of their surroundings came into the mix quite nicely, adding even more fuel to the fire of the aggressive, raw sex they were having. There were rarely such moments of roughness whenever they were intimate, but this time the heat had gotten to their heads.

Despite the almost animalistic nature of their lovemaking, however, it never turned into simply frenzied ‘fucking’. One of the few things their conflicting personalities had in common was the shared need to devote the other person in a relationship, to please their partner in all shape and form. Both women sought the emotional aspect in the physical interactions between each other. Both wanted their lover to be satisfied, fulfilled. No matter the circumstances the passion was there – apparent by the way Shizuru observed the different faces of pleasure Natsuki made, focusing on expertly rotating herself inside her womanhood whenever she saw a particularly intense expression or heard a lovelier-sounding moan. And it was also evident by the way the blunette clung desperately to the older woman, lips quivering, wide eyes full of trust and adoration for the most part concentrated on Shizuru’s – as if she was purposefully baring her very soul to her lover. Her slender fingers were swimming through soft tawny lock and her mouth took every opportunity to tend to Shizuru’s neck. The intercourse was nothing but hard, fast, desperate and at the same time each woman put her heart into it. 

Every thrust, every kiss, every love bite, every absent-minded caress… They were all meaningful.

And clumsy, impulsive fingers spoke so much more than sappy words.

“N-Natsuki,” Shizuru sighed, forehead coming to rest against Natsuki’s. Her lips placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose as her watery rubies delved into the depths of leaf-colored pools.

“Shizuru,” Natsuki’s husky voice answered. Her arms wound around her lover’s neck as she returned the sweet gesture with her tongue in Shizuru’s mouth.

They continued gazing within their partner’s eyes whilst swallowing each other’s moans and thrusting their lower bodies. It felt natural and comforting, there was no unneeded awkwardness or urge to look away in shame. The couple was in a state of nearly perfect harmony.

 “Shi-Shizuru,” Natsuki repeated when the kiss broke, her voice a small whine this time. Her beautiful pale face was twisted in ecstasy as her head bounced in sync with Shizuru’s thrusts. “I…mmmnnhh… I’m gonnaaahh… I’m gonna--”

She needn’t continue. Shizuru could feel the tightening around her member, the way the younger woman’s walls were beginning to contract and vibrate. Natsuki was on the verge of climax, something Shizuru wanted to be a part of.

“Then let it out.” The businesswoman demanded softly. Her thrusts intensified. All of the sudden her hips had twisted in a sideways angle, allowing her to reach a particularly sensitive spot inside Natsuki’s warm cavern. That inward part of Natsuki lacked the velvety softness of her tight canal, it felt more like leather against the tip of Shizuru’s thickness – gruff yet somewhat enjoyable to the touch. Pleased with the uncontrollable moans the action pulled out of Natsuki’s throat, Shizuru began hitting that same spot repeatedly, tiptoeing closer to her own limits as well.

It started very gradually. At first Natsuki’s reactions to the treatment did not change safe for her barely contained moans, but after a few rougher thrusts her lithe frame began to shiver like a feather under Shizuru. 

“Shiz-uru… Shizuru…” she chanted, arching her back into the woman above her. Her hold on Shizuru’s neck tensed as she threw her head back, tugging the older woman downwards. Her glazed eyes never left Shizuru’s.

“Cum for me, ‘Suki.” Shizuru whispered with enough sensuality and dedication in her tone to make a marble statue have a nosebleed.

And that did it. 

Natsuki’s body quaked violently in her lover’s embrace and an unusually girlish squeak ripped out of her throat. That was followed by a pleiad of strong tremors which nearly threw Shizuru off her. The pressure around her member increased tenfold before relaxing in a bat of an eye as sticky, sweet juices gushed out of the blunette’s love spot, smearing the length of the meaty shaft which was still working inside.

The sight of Natsuki thrashing and groaning in her arms, the look of heavenly pleasure blossoming on her face was what riled Shizuru over the edge. She pulled herself out of Natsuki and tried to escape her embrace in order to maybe finish in her hand instead of making a mess, but the younger woman’s limbs kept her firmly in place, as close to her as possible, leaving Shizuru’s twitching engorged member trapped between the two semi-nude women. So when the orgasm came cracking through her body, Shizuru buried her face in the crook of her assistant’s neck, bit into the supple rosy flesh and gave it her best to muffle the moans and whimpers which followed. Her creamy seed shot up between their chests in a couple of long, sticky spurts, coating the quivering flesh with the tawny haired woman’s essence. The pair rocked against each other, hands roaming and groping whatever bare skin they could find, mouths searching for every opportunity to assert their dominance, legs entangling in a shivering mess of limbs.

After this incredibly prolonged climax, they eventually quieted down and released chokingly tight holds they had on their partner in order to simply rest upon the desk. Instead, Natsuki hugged her lover, snuggling her head under Shizuru’s chin. The young CEO breathed in the scent of sex, bodily fluids, all mixed with the wonderful aroma of Satsuki’s shampoo, and smiled into the luscious blue strands.

“Would it be shallow of me to say that I love you after just having a session of the most intense, exciting sex in my life?” she teased, caressing her girlfriend’s soft dark crown. The three-word statement of affection, however, was absolutely sincere.

Natsuki chuckled in amusement. Inwardly, her heart skipped a beat. As someone who had really been used to intimacy throughout most of her life, she had yet to get used to hearing the indirect declaration of love coming from those kissable lips, whose owner had always been straightforward with her feelings. She raised her chin and placed an affectionate kiss on Shizuru’s bottom lip, choosing not to tease back.

“We should get ourselves cleaned up,” she suggested softly.

“You didn’t seem to mind getting a bit dirty twenty minutes ago. Hmm?”

“I blame lust.” 

With a hearty laugh both women helped each other up and sat alongside the edge of the desk. Examining the white remainders of her orgasm left upon their bodies, Shizuru blushed and muttered a word of apology as her fingers reached for a nearby box of tissues.

“I don’t mind,” Natsuki winked. Meanwhile, she helped Shizuru wipe her own chest and then buttoned up her shirt, “In fact, you smell and taste really nice.”

“You naughty girl… Stop saying such perverted things.” Shizuru mock-frowned, licking her lips in a manner that was anything but innocent, “I think I’ve had enough of that side of you for today. Any more and I’ll be too exhausted to walk home.” she added with a flirty grin.

Putting their clothes back on proved to be rather distracting. Eyes roamed over the disappearing bare flesh and playful hands could not help but sneak out the occasional teasing pinch on the butt. Even the perspective of someone walking in on such a lovey-dovey moment was long forgotten, both of them were too busy thinking about the heated session, with no small amount of color in their cheeks.

 “I think it’s time we call it a day,” Shizuru stated, assorting a couple of folders inside her drawer. After the previous events she doubted she would be able to concentrate enough to even look at her paperwork. “I’ll tell Haruka to dismiss everyone appropriately and then we’ll be free to spend the rest of the day doing something nice.”

“Anything in mind?” 

“Yes, actually…” The older woman mumbled as her fingers tinkered with some paperclips. When she felt everything was in order and leaving was an option, she faced Natsuki and placed her palms on her slim waist. She leaned in and captured her in a tender kiss, “As you suggested earlier we can take a nice, long hot bath…And don’t look at me like that. That was enough funny business for today,” she chuckled when the shorter woman batted her eyelashes sexily. Natsuki huffed. ”Afterwards, we’ll snuggle under a blanket, listen to some relaxing music and watch a movie or two, a few glasses of wine to go along with it of course. How does that sound?”

“Mmm,” Natsuki pretended to ponder, placing a finger on her chin, “Kinda cheesy, but that’s the reason like you so much.”

“Just that one reason?” Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki released a husky, comforting laugh and rolled her eyes.

“One of the _many_ reasons…”

“Hehe, much better.” 

The young businesswoman entangled her fingers with Natsuki’s and grabbed her purse with her free hand. Natsuki’s eyes traced their interlaced hands with interest. 

“What if someone questions?”

“Only if you don’t mind, Natsuki.” Shizuru replied with an honest smile, letting Natsuki figure out what she meant on her won.

The blunette gazed deep in those crimson eyes and returned the smile. She took a step forwards towards the door and motioned for Shizuru to follow.

“Not in the slightest, Shizuru.”

And with that, both women walked out hand in hand, a feeling neither of them wanted to end any time soon.  
  



End file.
